


Tales From The Museum

by FandomStar, genewilderkinnie, hopeful_insomniac, Pixiemage, TheyWhoShantBeNamed, Vintagelilys, yaboiCelsius



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Gotta love the team, M/M, Museum Dad Larry, Supportive Ahkmenrah, Tags to be added, it came from discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyWhoShantBeNamed/pseuds/TheyWhoShantBeNamed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagelilys/pseuds/Vintagelilys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiCelsius/pseuds/yaboiCelsius
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshot-like stories from the museum, set in between the movies! Fluff, chaos, and maybe a lil angst ensue!
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Larry Daley, Ahkmenrah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Larry Daley & Everyone, Larry Daley & Nick Daley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

**Welcome to the creation of the NATM discord!**

This is based off an idea one of the wonderful co-hosts created, a NATM TV Show

Big Props to everyone involved!

This is just an introduction chapter- first actual chapter will be available soon.


	2. Comparing sizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SEXUAL I PROMISE
> 
> Nick has the same size clothes as Ahkmenrah...He likes it a lot.

It had just been a normal day. Well, night, for him. No indication that any life changing, world-rocking event was about to take place. But in walked Teddy, with his stupid smart brain and blabbering mouth full of suggestions for spicing up life in the museum. 

So that is why Nick is now sitting on the floor, with a blanket to warm him up, and his underwear (luckily) still on. 

he looks up to see his friend in  _ his _ hoodie, snuggling it like it is the only thing keeping his already dead body alive. 

Damn him and his brilliant smile that got Nick in this position. He feels a hearty clap on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it back.” Okay great, his dad is in on it too. Larry smiles at his son’s indignity. 

“I’ll get him a hoodie in your size so he doesn’t have to wear those heavy threads anymore.” 

Nick’s attention is drawn away by a happy squeal from Ahk. 

“it’s so warm! So soft!” He smiles so bright that Nick is surprised the country didn’t light up all the way to the edges of New York. 

His dad coughs. “

“It suits you.” he lamely offers to Ahk. 

“Do you perhaps have one i could have, Nick? One you don’t wear?” Nick nodded. 

“Wonderful!” Ahk exclaimed. “And these Jeans are so comfortable as well! Though I do miss the flutter my normal clothes have.” He admits. 

“You know, I might be able to get some of you a hoodie.” Larry speaks up. 

“Laurence! What a wonderful idea! Lancelot seemed to also enjoy the fabric, and I must admit it seems very appealing to me as well.” Standing in silent contemplation until now, Teddy offers a well considered opinion. 

“Though, how will you afford it Laurence? Surely a nightguard does not get paid much?”

Larry’s sigh cut him off at the end of his question. 

“Well thanks Mr. PrESidEnT.” He mocked. A short silence fell. Nick shivers when the door opens and a breeze hits him. A toy car races through the door, and stops right in front of Ahkmenrah. 

“Greetings, King Ahkmenrah!” 

“Howdy! We heard there was somethin’ to see here!” 

Of course these meddling boyfriends had to get involved. Nick sighs. 

“they don’t make Barbie size hoodies.” He murmurs, but Octavius hears it anyway. 

“What, pray tell, is the matter with you, Nick?” Ahkmenrah grins, and responds for him. 

“He is probably grumpy because he is cold.” Nick huffs in response and buries himself deeper in his blanket. Another clap on his back. Softer this time. 

“Don’t worry Nick, you’ll….grow out of it.” yeah, his dad is the worst. 

He groans and ducks under the blanket, followed by the laughter from his family. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i have no permission whatsoever to publish this but everyone is asleep here we go.


End file.
